La banda ninja
by JuHinamori
Summary: Himawari está enferma... pero eso no la detiene y mira su cajita de recuerdos. Capítulo único.


La pequeña Himawari estornudó. La noche anterior se había enfriado por ver cómo sus padres les enseñaban a su hermano mayor varios jutsus.

-Ya quiero que mamá me enseñe... ACHIS-

-Himawari ? - Hinata entró en la habitació de su hija con chocolate caliente y galletas.

-Buenos días- dijo la pequeña.

-Estas enferma?- la Hyūga le tocó la frente a su hija - mi amor, estás con fiebre.

-Pero... ACHIS... me siento bien- dijo la pequeña, no quería que Tsunade-sama la revisara.

-Ohh no mi amor, estas enfermita, acuéstate y descansa, yo iré a buscar a Sakura para que te revise, no le abras la puerta a nadie y si tocan la puerta no te muevas de aqui.

-Está bien mamá-

Hinata siempre le decía lo mismo, lo que pasaba por algo era que su padre había puesto a varios ANBUS a cuidar la casa, tal y como Minato hizo cuando Naruto estaba en camino.

-Volveré luego! -

-ACHÍS- estornudó otra vez - papá está en la oficina, y mi hermano en la academia... me voy a aburrir toda la mañana - se dijo para sí y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Esa tarde Hinata no la dejó sola un solo momento, la pequeña quería ir a ver el entrenamiento de Boruto con su padre en el patio de la casa, pero ya empezaba a hacer frío, asi que tenía prohibido salir, su madre le contaba historias increíbles, sobre su padre, sobre Jiraiya, sobre el tío Neji...

-Cómo era el tío Neji ?- dijo ella curiosa, siempre veía la foto de su difunto tío, con las ropas del clan, sus ojos perla, idénticos a los de su madre y la banda ninja que tapaba la marca de la familia principal.

-Que cómo era el tío Neji? - Hinata hizo una pausa y se acomodó al lado de su hija - Neji nii-san era un ninja espléndido, siempre cuidaba de mi, también cuidó de tu padre en la guerra - bajó la cabeza al recordar cómo Neji le decía a Naruto sus últimas palabras - él era todo un caballero, también era extremadamente fuerte, dominando todas las técnicas del clan. Él me ayudaba a entrenar cuando eramos niños.

-Crees que él me hubiera entrenado a mi? - dijo Himawari.

-Claro que si! - Hinata se puso de pie y en su típica pose de pelea- ambos nos parábamos de esta forma, y practicábamos por horas, él era muy estricto, y mucho más fuerte que yo-

-Nadie es tan fuerte como tú mamá-

-Neji nii-san lo era-

-HINATA ! VEN A VER ESTO !- Naruto gritó desde el patio.

-Ya vuelvo mi amor, quédate aqui-

-Si mamá- dijo disgustada la pequeña mirando cómo su mamá salía corriendo.

Himawari saltó de la cama y sacó de debajo de su escritorio una caja, ahí habían muchas fotos, de cuando sus padres eran niños, también había fotos de los amigos de sus padres, de Kakashi-sama como Hokage junto con Tsunade-sama y Naruto. A Himawari le encantaba ver esas fotos, las que más le gustaba era una en la que estaba su madre y su tío Neji, parecía que estaban en año nuevo o en alguna fiesta familiar ya que ambos estaban bien vestidos y sonriendo a la cámara.

Pero lo mejor de esa caja era lo que había abajo de todas esas fotos: la banda ninja de Neji.

Hacía unos meses, Himawari ayudaba a su madre a ordenar unas cuantas cosas viejas, entre ellas estaba la vieja banda de Neji, ella no le quitaba las manos de encima, entonces Hinata decidió dejársela "Cuídala muy bien" le dijo. Días mas tarde Naruto descubrió a su hija tratando de colocarse la banda en su frente, pero le quedaba enorme, curiosamente siempre que ella era vista por alguno de sus padres automáticamente escondía la banda de Neji otra vez en la caja.

Una vez mas, trató de colocarse la banda luego de asegurarse que no había nadie que la espiara.

-Cuando seas una kunoichi, esa banda ninja será tuya- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Himawari.

-Que?- ella dio media vuelta asustada, pero cuando vió a su tío Neji sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el armario, con los brazos cruzados (como Naruto lo describía cuando Boruto le preguntaba por él) cambió la carita, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Neji le hizo señas para que se no hiciera ruido, y ella se acercó a él lentamente.

-No llores pequeña- susurró y agarró la banda, se la colocó a su sobrina en el cuello y secó las lagrimas de la pequeña- Asi mejor? - Himawari asintió- Te he visto tratando de ponerte la banda varias veces, te digo un secreto?-

-ACHIS ! si -

-Tu madre usaba de esa forma a su banda ninja, en el cuello y así, te ves igual a ella-

La respuesta que tuvo fue a una Himawari tratando de no llorar, rodeando del cuello a su tío.

-Siempre te cuidaré, cuando tengas miedo piensa en mi - Himawari asintió.

-GENIAL BORUTO! DOMINASTE EL RASENGAN! - escucharon a Hinata- TRAERÉ A HIMAWARI PARA QUE VEA-

Neji tomó a su sobrina en brazos y la dejó en la cama, tal y como había estado minutos atrás.

-Me tengo que ir pequeña-

-Te volveré a ver ? - dijo ella.

-Posiblemente, pero con una condición - hizo una pausa- no le cuentes a nadie - depositó un beso en la frente de Himawari - ahora, finje estar dormida- ella hizo caso y cerró los ojos - te amo Himawari, nos vemos -

-Himawari, ponte algo en los pies...! - Hinata vio cómo su hija "dormía" en su cama, con la banda ninja de Neji en el cuello - se quedó dormida - dijo sonriendo y acarició la cabecita de su hija.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la lider del clan Hyūga notó un girasol al lado del armario de su hija.

-Neji nii-san - susurró y cerró la puerta.

Himawari no salió de la habitación hasta la hora de la cena, estaba contenta, había conocido a su tío y lo mejor era que había heredado la banda ninja que ahora llevaba en el cuello, pero que llevaría oficialmente en unos años, como kunoichi de la hoja que iba a ser. No podía esperar hasta la siguiente visita del tío Neji.


End file.
